During vascular surgery, and particularly anastomosis where one vein is grafted into another vein, blood frequently fills the surgical cavity. It is necessary to use a suction catheter to remove blood from the surgical theater so the surgeon can see clearly in order to complete the anastomosis. A typical suction catheter comprises a substantially rigid, hollow plastic tube having an opening at the aspirator end. A plurality of radially-located openings are disposed near the end of the tube. In use, a vacuum is drawn in the tube and the material (primarily blood and other fluids) to be suctioned is introduced into the tube through the aspirator end and the radial openings. Frequently, however, while the suction catheter is operating, blood is spattered around the area, including the surgical team. There is a need for a device which will permit use of the suction catheter to keep the surgical theater clear, but will minimize undesirable splatter of blood and other fluids during such use.